Volviendo a ti
by Rose Elric Mellark
Summary: Edward decide volver a casa después de un año de investigación en el oeste. Allí lo espera Winry, lo que ella no sabe es que Ed le tiene que pedir algo, lo cuál cambiará su vida para siempre. (Mal Summary) One-shot.


**Los personajes de este one-shot pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, no a mi.**

**Ésta historia está situada después del final de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

* * *

**Volviendo a ti – Capítulo único.**

Edward Elric se levantó pesadamente de la cama, sólo con su camiseta y sus calzonas salió al balcón que tenía el hotel de Central. Había vuelto, sólo había estado un año, pero recogió tanta información que le pareció suficiente, así que ahora estaba decidido a volver a Rizenbull y volver con... su Winry. Pero antes tenía que resolver unos asuntos en Central.

Se puso su ropa, cogió la maleta y salió del hotel con una sonrisa, a las 3 salía el tren, pero debía comprar algo antes. Suerte que había decidido ir a Central a comprarlo, no por algo las joyerías de Central estaban consideradas como las mejores...

Entró en la joyería y pidió un anillo de compromiso. Efectivamente, le iba a pedir matrimonio a Winry y esperaba que ésta aceptara. En cuanto eligió el anillo, uno en plata con un cristal en el medio, salió de la tienda con dirección a la estación de tren, le esperaban unas cuantas horas para llegar de nuevo con su amada.

En cuanto llegaba a la estación vio una cabellera rubia a lo lejos... Allí estaba ella.

-¡Eeeeeeeed! -gritó Winry corriendo en su dirección para abrazarlo. Al hacerlo, Ed por poco se cae, pero logró estabilizarse en el último momento-. ¿Has estado bien? ¿Cómo te han ido las investigaciones? ¿Cuidaste tu pierna? ¿Seguro que le echaste aceite todos los días como te dije? ¿No vendrás para que te la repare todo por meterte en una pelea? …

-Winry, no puedo responder a tantas preguntas a la vez, por favor, una a una -le dijo Edward cariñosamente a su novia.

-Mmmm... ¿Has estado bien?

-Ajá, totalmente.

-¿Cómo te han ido las investigaciones?

-Pues muy bien, la verdad es que he reunido más información de la que necesitaba.

-¿Cuidaste tu pierna y le echaste aceite todos los días?

-Sí, claro, no podría parar para volver aquí, sino retrasaría más mi llegada a mi hogar -le dijo sonriendo, Winry se sonrojó.

-¿Podrías besarme? -preguntó Winry para dejarlo caer.

-Bueno, es que ya he... Espera... ¿Qué? -dijo Edward sin saber qué entender.

-Que me beses ya, tonto -le dijo tirando del cuello de su camisa y atrayéndolo hacía ella, entonces se besaron, sus bocas se movían al mismo compás y sus lenguas luchaban para hacerse con el control del beso.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron sonrojados, Edward no se esperaba que esto iba a pasar, sólo lo de pedirle matrimonio...

Partieron a la casa de Winry, esta vez la abuela Pinako no estaba, ya que tenía una amiga enferma, y decidió ir a verla. Así que tenían la casa para ellos solos durante tres días. En una de esas noches le pediría matrimonio.

Entraron y Winry cerró la puerta. Ed se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó por detrás recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Ahora no tendrás que arreglar automails, ¿no? -preguntó en tono picaresco.

-La verdad es que me queda uno por terminar, y mira que me di prisa para que cuando estuvieras no tuviera trabajo... -dijo esto último apenada.

-No me digas que pasaste noches sin dormir por mi llegada -dijo Edward sorprendido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza baja, y él le pegó en la cabeza.

-Tonta, ¿para qué hiciste eso? Me voy quedar contigo ya para siempre, no hace falta que te quedes noches sin dormir, y menos por mi -dijo mirándola mal.

-Lo siento, pero es que tú eres importante y tengo que prestarte atención, ya que eres... eres... mi novio -dijo sonrojada.

-Ah, ¿lo soy? -preguntó Edward divertido.

Winry cogió una llave y le dio en la cabeza suavemente, en modo amistoso.

-Claro que sí, tonto, ¿cómo no lo ibas a ser? Que yo sepa, ningún otro se me declaró antes de ti -dijo esto último yéndose sensualmente hacia la cocina.

Prepararon la cena y se fueron a dormir, bueno, fue él quién se fue a dormir, ya que ella se escabulló y empezó a arreglar el automail que le faltaba. A esto, que con los ruidos que hacía, Ed se levantó y la comenzó a ver desde la puerta, un poco enfadado. Entró con decisión y se puso a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no estás en la cama? -le dijo levantando una ceja.

-Yo... Etto... Yo... Estaba arreglando este automail...

-Anda, vamos a terminarlo.

-¿Cómo que "vamos"?

-Eso, te voy a ayudar y así lo terminamos antes para poder estar juntos -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Terminaron el automail entre risas y equivocaciones de Edward que eran corregidas por ella. Cuando amaneció, se encontraban todavía en el taller, acostados sobre las mesas. Ed se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la cara, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días -dijo con voz adormilada ella.

-Buenos días, mecánica.

Entonces él la besó y con ese primer beso comenzaron su primer día de verdad después de un año sin verse. Cogieron una cesta para irse de picnic, entonces Ed coló el anillo en su pantalón, ya que se lo pediría hoy.

Caminaron hasta una colina en la que se podía ver el horizonte, estuvieron jugando y comiendo, cuando se acercó el atardecer, y los dos quedaron sentados observando el paisaje.

-Winry... tengo algo que pedirte -dijo mirando al horizonte.

-Dime, ¿Qué es?

-¿Podrías ser la mujer de este desastroso hombre? -le dijo mientras abría la caja mirándola a ella esperando ver su reacción.

Ella estuvo procesando la información, y cuando lo comprendió se le humedecieron los ojos y de su boca no salieron palabras, sólo balbuceos, entonces ella se lanzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente. En la batalla entre sus lenguas la de ella ganó el control. Se separaron al rato por la falta de aire.

-¿Debería tomarme eso cómo un sí?

-Claro -dijo ella poniéndose el anillo y admirándolo.

Él se lanzó otra vez a besarla, terminando el día en un beso en el que no se sabría quién ganaría esta vez el control.

FIN~

* * *

**Buenas, este es mi primer One-shot y también mi primera historia de Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, me ha tomado muchos días terminar la historia.**

**Besos n.n**


End file.
